User talk:Crazyflippy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lumpy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 23:39, December 5, 2009 Articles I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a fanon wiki, go the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki if you're only interested in putting up unofficial episodes and whatnot. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) you what is wrong with you asshole you swared at a 12 year old Warning You know, i would appreciate it if you didn't go around slagging off other users, especially considering how many times you have done so. Also, if you don't want people to comment on your blogs, uncheck the checkbox at the top; and i hope you weren't referring to me when i asked you not to post fan-related content on this wiki. I do not care what your age is, you are a user like any other on Wikia, you can at least treat the other users with respect. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry your right thanks pryo Okay, as long as we understand eachother, we can carry on with what we're doing without any incident. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 10:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) HTF fanon Wiki Hi I noticed that you made some fan fiction based on HTF, so I was wondering if you wanted to join the HTF fanon wiki. It's not much, so it could your help for expansion. You can write stories, make new characerts, places and other things. Remember to read the rules first. Here's the link to the wiki: w:c:happytreefanon K, THX. Me! 18:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) good summers to montreal IP User 24.13.61.19 I'm sorry if you're already gone, but i'm preparing to deal with the user now. So he should either stop, or be permanently banned. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RvB Blog Hi guys! It's been a long time since i threw out one of these old things. It's really simple (maybe i'll add more to it later), and it's about a long-time running internet series called Red vs Blue. If you've guys have heard of it and like or it, or don't know what it is, i urge you guys to have a look at it, there is a video of one its most recent episodes on the blog. If you didn't like it, i don't have a problem with still looking and/or commenting, just no flaming, please. Also not that there are some mature themes in RvB. RvB blog link Thanks guys, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 18:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Message to Crazyflippy Dear Crazyflippy. - I have to ask you something, could you have found myself and stuff? I'm so proud of you for that, i hate waka waka too. 1. Wow you live in my country but in ontario 2. what do you like to do 3. when is your birthday that's all Love, Dymanda GuilllepxDymanda! 00:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes It's a template i've made (you'll need to check its source on my user page, i can't remember its name) which can have certain different pieces of text in it, you'll need to see the template page on a how-to if i did put it there. I haven't been on much because i've been getting with college stuff, i think that's the same story with Gala, so when i am done with college work i have no drive to do anything else, in fact i've got to get on with a research assignment for Cryptosporidium parvum (a parasite). So yeah, a little busy, hopefully not so during the holiday and i can mess around with a few things on here again. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 14:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) i will find you and destory you i'll kill your acount like i will do to your friends Hi there! Hello There! I'm just a delicious PINEAPPLE! That's a nice LONG STEM OF PICTURES ALL GOING TO THE RIGHT OF YOUR PAGE! IT'LL BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO IT! SSSSSS Tanzialana 23:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)